Loved You Anyway
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: AU Booth goes into for his surgery and comes out with no memories of his partner, life, and wife. Will he get his memory back or will Temperance be alone with the memories? Based on video by simplynlove on youtube.


A/N: This is my new one-shot and the idea came from a video that I watched on youtube called Loved You Anyway by simplynlove. Also huge thanks to her for letting me use her idea and turn it into a one-shot. This is based on her video and the song I would've loved you anyway by Trisha Yearwood. This story is AU and takes place in between Season 4 and 5. Booth and Brennan are married and the story starts right before Booth's surgery.

XXXX

"Will you go back there with me?" Booth asked as he swept back a small tendril of her brown hair. He was nervous about going under the knife but knew that if she was back there with him that everything would be okay.

"But I'm not a medical doctor." Temperance said as she leaned into his caress. She loved coming home to him everyday even though it still felt odd to her. She would've never guessed that she would be in love with someone let alone her partner. He really was the reason that she knew what love was in the first place. He had been showing her since they first started working together.

"But you know what's not supposed to come out." He said smiling trying to play it cool. He didn't want her to worry about anything going wrong but knew that she would. It was in her nature that when she cared about someone she cared deeply. He was just happy that she cared enough about him to love him.

"Are you sure you want me back there?" She asked still unsure which was unknown to her. She had never been unsure about anything before. Only her husband could bring out this side in her.

"I'm sure. I want you there with me." He said leaning in to graze her lips before taking the kiss deeper. He guided her back to their bed and showed her his love in the basic way. He wanted her to remember this night in case he never got back to normal. The doctor had warned them that he may not remember anything when he woke up from the surgery. They were both scared of that possibility but they tried not to think about that. They would cross that bridge when or if it happened.

XXXX

_**If I'd known the way that this would end  
**__**If I'd read the last page first  
**__**If I'd had the strength to walk away  
**__**If I'd known how this would hurt**_

She grabbed his hand and walked along side of the gurney. "I'm right here." She said as he looked up at her and gave her his cocky smile. She knew that he was being brave for her and she was grateful for that. She needed his strength as she walked with him into surgery. It would be a long surgery but she was prepared to stay there with him the entire time and in the coming days of his recovery.

As Temperance stood there watching the doctors and nurses operate she thought about the day that Booth had agreed to let her participate in cases doing field work. She had been walking away from him to head back to her apartment after her plane flight from another country. She had demanded full participation and he had agreed saying something about them being Scully and Mulder. She wasn't sure what the last part had meant but she had been happy to be on the case. It had been a start on a rocky road that had been their partnership. They had had many cases and many fights but they had managed to get past every bump along the way.

XXXX

"Friends of Agent Booth?" The doctor said as five people jumped up and walked over to him. The doctor saw the traces of tears in each of their eyes and wondered how they had held up for the five hour surgery.

"Is everything alright?" Angela asked as Hogins gripped her hand tight.

"Yes, he pulled through the surgery beautifully and is now in one of our recovery rooms. Dr. Brennan will join you shortly. She wanted to make sure that he was alright before coming out to see you." The doctor said as they all nodded.

"Thank you, doctor." Cam said as he nodded and walked away leaving them alone once again.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to ask him when we could go back and see him." Angela said.

"You can see him in about an hour." A woman said as they all looked up. Angela was the first to rush over to her and wrap her in a tight hug. She could feel her best friend shaking and knew that she was barely holding it together. It had been a hard hit when they had learned that Booth had a tumor. It was even harder on his wife of two years. It had been an amazing day when Booth had gotten down on one knee to purpose to his partner of three years. Dr. Brennan was a hard woman who relied on science to guide her instead of her heart. The one man to break down her defenses was her partner. It had taken three years but he had finally gotten her to admit that she had feelings for him. It had been a whirlwind courtship that had stunned all of the workers at the Jeffersonian and the FBI. There had been talk of terminating their partnership but everyone had come to realize that they work better together than apart besides the fact that Dr. Brennan had refused to work with anyone other than Booth. The FBI had given in because Dr. Brennan was the best in her field and they needed her to solve murders. Two years later, Booth and Brennan were an unstoppable force solving murders.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Angela asked as she backed up to look Brennan in the eye.

"Yes, I am fine. Booth made it through the surgery and should make a full recovery." Temperance said as Cam, Hogins, Dr Sweets, and Ms. Julian walked up to them. Cam had been Dr. Brennan's boss for four years now and had never seen her breakdown with anyone. Cam knew that she had broken down with only Booth before now. Looking at her right now, Cam knew that she really loved her husband more than she would ever admit to anyone but him. Cam pulled Brennan into a quick hug before backing away to let the others near her.

"You know that Ang and I are here for you." Hogins said as Dr. Brennan nodded. He rubbed her shoulder before backing away as well.

"If you need anything, let me know." Dr. Sweets said as he looked at her. She nodded but he knew that she wouldn't come to him. She had been forced the last time to see him. He remembered his first meeting with Agent Booth and his now wife Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth had just arrested her father on charges of murder. The FBI had been concerned about their working relationship so they had assigned them to mandatory counseling. They had proved that they let nothing get in the way of their job. Dr. Sweets had been happy to sign off on them but then he had asked to study them and found out that there was more to them than he had first thought. They had a strong bond and respected each other. They showed respect to the other's dedication to their work. He was never cocky with her and she was never overbearing with him. It was like they had set ground rules for their partnership to work and stayed within those limits. Needless to say Dr. Sweets had been enjoying just watching how they interacted with each other and others.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you or Booth need anything." Ms. Julian said as Dr. Brennan once again nodded. Ms. Julian had been a major reason that Booth and Brennan were still working together. She had made a phone call to ensure that they would remain partners even after their marriage. They should not be separated even if they are getting married she had said to the director of the FBI and they had listened.

"I want to thank you for being here for Booth." Brennan said looking at everyone as they nodded.

"You know its okay to not be all together." Angela whispered as Hogins shook his head at her. Angela nodded then let it drop. She would get Brennan alone another time to talk to her.

"Do you need us to take you anywhere or bring you anything?" Hogins asked trying to think of anything that would help his boss.

"No I think I'm going to stay here in case he wakes up." She said as Angela nodded and hugged her again. Temperance watched as her friends walked down the hall away from her. Leaning against the wall, she took a deep breath and got her emotions under control and braced herself to go back to Booth. The surgery had been hard on her because she had to watch while others worked to save her husband's life. Why had she ever given in and fallen in love? She was miserable and could only blame herself. Walking back to his room, she thought back on some of their old cases and remembered when she had told him that she wasn't convinced that loving someone was worth it. Booth had told her that it was worth it and everything around it was worth it. Thinking on his speech, made her smile a little. She still wasn't sure if it was worth it because of all the pain she was going through but she hoped that he was right. He had to be for her to get passed this hurt. As she rounded the corner she thought another time with him. They were at the karaoke bar and he had talked her into getting up on stage and singing. The memory was bittersweet because that was also the time that he had been shot protecting her. She had run to his side and held onto him while the ambulance was on its way.

"Mrs. Booth?" A nurse asked clearing her out of her haze of memories.

"Yes?" Temperance said as she turned to face the nurse in blue scrubs.

"The doctor is checking out your husband right now but you can see him through the glass while you wait." The nurse said as she pointed to the glass window that showed into one of the recovery rooms. She nodded, said her thanks, and walked over to the window to see her husband. She saw the doctor looking over Booth and going through the motions of checking his vitals. Temperance stood there and tried to stay strong as she looked at her husband that had gauze wrapped around his head where his hair used to be. He looked weak somehow lying in that bed with that hospital gown and the sheet pulled up his chest. Standing there she thought about one of their many dinner dates that continued even after they were married. Each one made her smile because she was still learning little things about her husband that made her fall in love with him a little more every day.

"Dr. Brennan, your husband looks good and should be moved into a regular room in a few hours. I will be back to check on him in a few hours." The doctor said looking at her.

"Thank you." She said simply before walking into his room. Looking down at him brought a tear to her eye. She saw a chair in the corner and pulled it closer to his bed. She remembered the last time that she had been in a hospital room with him. They had been standing in the doorway watching her brother Russ visit his girlfriend and her daughters. Booth had allowed Russ to come to the hospital before taking him to jail and she had thanked him by kissing his check. It was that small kiss that had led them down the road to marriage. Their marriage always brought a smile to her face especially when she thought about all the car rides to the crime scenes and meetings after each case was finished. They would meet up at the local bar or at the Royal Diner. He would order coffee and pie while she would just have coffee. They had grown closer in those car rides and meals that they had shared. Even after they had gotten married, he had insisted on keeping everything the same and she had agreed. Sitting there looking at him, she saw his eyes twitch before opening. Smiling she leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

"Booth." She said as his eyes focused on her.

"Who are you?" He asked as she felt her heart break in two. Their worst possible fear had come true. He didn't remember her.

_**I would've loved you anyway  
**__**I'd do it all the same  
**__**Not a second I would change  
**__**Not a touch that I would trade  
**__**Had I known my heart would break  
**__**I'd loved you anyway**_

XXXX

Sitting in the Royal Dinner alone one afternoon had Temperance in tears. She remembered all the times that she and Booth had been here. One such time he had given her brainy smurf. She didn't like brainy smurf but smurfette and had told him so but he told her that smurfette was a stupid smurf that didn't have anything but her looks but brainy smurf like her had his looks and his brain. She smiled as she thought about all the times that they had fought while sitting in this booth. So many cases had been discussed over this table that made her wonder if they would ever discuss another case again. She also remembered when he asked her to marry him. It had been right here in this booth that he had shown her the ring. It was then that she realized that she did love Booth and his impossible ways. Fingering the ring made her think of the past three weeks. He still hadn't showed any improvement after getting out of the hospital three weeks ago. The FBI was considering hiring Dr. Sweets again to help them through this and she was almost ready to agree to it. She needed her impossible irrational husband back and she needed him back now.

_**It's bittersweet to look back now  
**__**At memories withered on a vine  
Just to hold you close to me  
For a moment in time  
**_

XXXX

_2 Weeks Later_

"I'm here to help you both. The FBI thinks that you should be here to get help." Dr. Sweets said as he sat down in front of them in his chair. They were on the couch opposite of him. Brennan sat there and nodded as Booth just stared. It had been a hard five weeks on them because they had been thinking everyday that his memory would come back but it didn't and he was having to relearn everything including his wife which broke her heart all over again. This was the reason that she didn't want to get close to anyone but somehow Booth had gotten past all of her defenses and stole her once cold heart.

"I think that this is pointless. I will get back my memory with or without your help." Booth said drawing Brennan's attention. She sighed and stood up before walking out.

"Dr. Brennan!" Dr. Sweets said as she walked out of the door, her hair flying out behind her.

"She needs time." Booth said with a sigh. He knew that this had to be hard on his wife because it was hard on him. If he could just get his memory back and know what was in that brilliant brain of hers. It was frustrating to look at her and their friends and not know their names or jobs the first time he met them again. He barely remembered where little things were in their house.

"You both need to talk about this." Dr, Sweets said with a sigh and he leaned back in his chair. He knew that this would be hard for everyone involved but maybe something would snap into place and soon. He suddenly got an idea and knew that it would be their only chance. The Booths needed to be in a place that they were comfortable in and would let their guards down. It would be the only way that would help Agent Booth get his memory back.

XXXX

_**I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I'd loved you anyway  
**_

"I don't see how coming here will help this time. We were here when he first came out of the hospital." Brennan said as Booth nodded. They were seated at their booth in the Royal Dinner. Dr. Sweets was sitting across from them keeping a smile on his face. They had to push passed this.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth needs your support more than my help." Dr Sweets said as Brennan just shook her head and got up to walk away. Booth watched his wife once again walk away and knew that it was his fault. He had looked at the calendar on her desk at home and saw that today was their wedding anniversary. It was something that he should've remembered without having to look on a calendar just like their wedding. He didn't remember what she had been wearing or even where they had gotten married. In fact he had known that they were married when he woke in the hospital. How could he forget his wife of two years? It was no wonder that she was having a hard time; her husband didn't remember their life together or even their partnership. He had been seeing pieces of their relationship in pictures that she had scattered throughout their home but he couldn't tell what case they had been on or even if they had been on a case. It was painful to look at their wedding photos and not remember it. Dr. Sweets finally got up and left him alone with his pie and coffee. He actually didn't remember that he liked pie until Temperance ordered it on their first visit. The shock on her face told him all he needed to know. His memory was not coming back fast enough.

XXXX

She knew that she should have stayed to help Booth but it was just too painful to be there today of all days. It was their wedding anniversary and he didn't even remember that. He, who had stolen her away from the lab last year so that they could celebrate alone didn't remember their anniversary. Walking over to the VHS tapes on her shelf, she grabbed her favorite tape. Popping it into the VCR she went and sat back in her chair and grabbed the remote. Pushing play she watched as she and Booth exchanged their vows in front of a crowd and the preacher. Her hair was up in some fashion that Angela had styled while she was wearing a dress that she had only worn once. Booth was looking handsome in his tux and his cocky belt buckle that she had insisted on him wearing. Seeing the belt buckle made her realized that he hadn't worn it since the day before his surgery and maybe that was a part of the problem. The little things that made Booth, Booth were missing from his life. She looked down at her ring once again and saw his face the day that he had given it to her. The sparkle that she had come to love in his eyes had been in full shine that day. Looking back at the video still playing, she saw that sparkle again. How would she ever get that back? She knew the last time that had seen it was the night before he went in for his surgery. It was the night that he had asked her to be back there with him and it was the last night that they had made love, remembering that night brought a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks. Oh what she won't do to get back her Booth.

XXXX

As the days rolled by everyone could see the hope in Dr. Brennan fade. They all had guessed that Booth would not recover his memory and that it was slowly eating away at his wife more than she let on. They would walk by her office and just see her sitting there holding a picture of her and Booth. Even though she and Booth continued their sessions with Dr. Sweets, there was still no sign of Booth's memory returning and that left Dr. Brennan being the only that remembered their marriage. Another agent had been assigned to work with her but she had declined all contact with the new agent. She stated that she would only work with Booth and she had kept to her word. Cam and the others at the Jeffersonian all worked just a little harder to give her the break that she said she didn't need. It was evident though that the breaking point was nearing with each hour she spent in her office and not in the lab.

_**Even if I'd seen it comin'  
You'd still have seen me runnin'  
Straight into your arms**_

XXXX

"Why can't I remember anything? I mean it has been three months and I still can't remember." Booth said in his therapy session with Dr Sweets. He had been coming in extra just to speed things up but it didn't seem to be helping. He was still lost and he knew with every passing day that his wife was that much further from him. Why couldn't he remember her and the past moments that they had shared?

"It will come in its own time." Dr. Sweets said as Booth nodded while he got up to walk out. Their session was over for today and Booth needed to escape. He made it back their house as a memory hit him square in the face. He was in her apartment and her book was lying on the counter. Pausing he let the memory continue on as he remembered lifting the page and reading that her book was dedicated to Special Agent Seeley Booth, him. He was Special Agent Seeley Booth but more importantly he was Dr. Brennan's husband and partner. Looking around he saw little mementoes scattered throughout the living room of their journey to this point. He remembered each and every one of them and knew that he had to make his way back to the Jeffersonian and see his wife. He had two things to tell her and the first would be Happy Birthday.

XXXX

Walking into her office, she sat down with a huff. It had been another long day in the lab with someone other than her husband working a case with her. It still didn't feel right after all this time to be working with someone other than Booth. The Agent didn't fit with everyone else and didn't care about how they came about their answers only that they do it and do it fast. The less time the Agent spent in the lab the better and she had totally refused leave the lab to go over the crime scenes. It just didn't feel right without Booth anymore. She closed her eyes and leaned back against her chair which was how Booth found her. He stood at her door just watching her for a moment. She looked troubled but hopefully he would ease that away with one stroke of his hand. He could picture her leaning into his hand and giving him a smile that only Dr. Temperance Brennan could give.

"Happy Birthday." He said as she opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"What did you say?" She asked getting up slowly and walking over to him.

"I said Happy Birthday to my wife." He said with a smile.

"Who told you?" She asked clearly upset that someone had told him that it was her birthday.

"I remembered it." He said simply which caused her to stare at him. "Don't look so shocked. I remembered it and more." He said as she started to cry. He pulled her into his arms and felt her head rest on his shoulder. "I also remembered that I love you more than anything." He said into her hair as he let her cry. These past few months had taken their toll on both of them but they had come out it stronger than they had been.

"I love you too." She said pulling back and leaning up to kiss him. She had missed him more than even she had known.

_**I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I would've loved you anyway  
I would've loved you anyway**_

XXXX

"You remember the last time we were here?" Booth asked his wife as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes, I'm not the one that lost my memory." She said with a smile.

"I said that you and me, we're the center." He said looking at her.

"Yes and I said that the center must hold." She broke in with a smile.

"Yea and I agreed but I also asked if we were going to hold." He stated.

"Yes but I said that we would." She said turning in his arms. "We are going to hold because we are the center." She said before kissing him. As she pulled back she looked at her ring once again but looking back up at him. "I knew you'd never give up." She said fighting back tears.

"I couldn't." He said cupping her face in his hands. "I had you to come back too." He said before leaning in to kiss her lips. The Booths were finally back on the right track in all parts of their lives. It had taken the loss of Booth's memory to make Brennan really fall deeper in love with her husband and even though she knew that her heart would break she won't have change anything from the past few months. She would've loved him anyway.

_**I would've loved you anyway**_

XXXX

I hope that everyone enjoyed this one-shot and again big thanks to simplynlove for letting me take her idea and make this story. The song is I would've loved you anyway by Trisha Yearwood. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
